History Lessons II
by Harliquinn
Summary: Things don't go exactly as planned for Duncan or for Amber. Sequel to History Lessons.
1. Chapter 1

SUMMARY: Things don't go exactly as planned for Duncan or for Amber. Sequel to History Lessons.

There are references to events that occurred in HL: TS episodes THE DARKNESS, STAR-CROSSED, LEADER OF THE PACK, THE METHUSELAH STONE and ARCHANGEL. Knowledge of these episodes isn't necessary to be able to follow the story.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story was originally posted on the Seventh Dimension Highlander fanfiction website in 1999 or 2000. I don't plan on making any major changes to the story. Rather, I will be editing it for grammar and consistency.

The University of Chicago and Morehead State University are Actual institutions of higher learning. I know next to nothing about the University of Chicago. it just seemed appropriate for the purposes of my story. However, I graduated with a bachelor of arts degree from Morehead State University in 1994. (Speaking of Morehead – I want to send a shout out to all of my Tri-Sigma Sisters, both new and old – SLAM!)

All of the place names in and around the area of the city of Morehead and the University actually exist. However, all characters appearing in the story, with the exception of those belonging to HL:TS, and Rysher are figments of my imagination and any resemblance to any actual person, living or dead, is purely coincidence.

HISTORY LESSIONS II

Chicago, Illinois

Amber was exhausted. She was in a junior at the University of Chicago, majoring in biology. Finals for the fall quarter had just ended, and she felt like she could sleep for a week. Still, fall break started on Monday, and she really didn't want to hang around the apartment she had just off campus.

The more she thought about it, the better the idea of visiting Duncan sounded. Maybe escaping the big city for a more rural setting was exactly what she needed to get her out of her funk. Deciding to surprise Duncan with her visit, she planned to leave the next morning.

Morehead, Kentucky

Duncan sat on a concrete bench in front of Rader Hall. It was late afternoon, and his last class of the day, Early American History, was due to begin in half an hour. He was relaxing, sipping from a bottle of water and watching the students hurrying along the sidewalk below. It was unseasonably warm for mid-November. Occasional bits of music drifting up from the open

rehearsal room windows in Baird Music Hall and from nearby dorm rooms mixed with the sounds of birds and conversing students.

The tree-lined campus and the small town in which it was located sat on the western edge of the Appalachian Mountains in the midst of the Daniel Boone National Forest. In just about any direction he looked he could see forest and hills in the distance. He'd even purchased a cabin on nearby Cave Run Lake. Although it wasn't on holy ground, his new home reminded him greatly

of his cabin in the Pacific Northwest. Of course, this cabin had all the modern conveniences, which the other one lacked. More importantly, there didn't seem to be any other Immortals in the area. He was at peace for the first time in recent memory.

Not for the first time he was glad he'd made the decision to leave the art gallery behind. Duncan shook his head and smiled to himself as he remembered how he'd ended up as an associate professor of history at Morehead State University. After getting onto Fitzcairn all those years ago for doctoring his resume to get a teaching position at the Cordon Bleu and to impress a

woman, Duncan had done much the same thing. A friend had mentioned the teaching position, and he had jumped at the opportunity to do something different. He'd enjoyed teaching the classes at the college in Seacouver, so Duncan made some changes to his resume to show that he was qualified, applied, and was hired for the position.

At the end of the hour long class, Duncan collected the term papers that were due and reminded his students of the test that was coming up the following week, stressing that this was the last test before the final exam in three weeks. On his way to his office to drop off the stack of papers,

Nancy, the department secretary, stopped him as he passed by her desk.

"Mr. MacLeod, a sheriff's deputy arrived a few minutes ago to see you. Since you were in class, I showed him to your office." Despite his frequent requests for her to call him Duncan, she continued to call him "Mr. MacLeod."

After thanking Nancy for the information, Duncan hurried to the cubbyhole that served as his office. He couldn't think of any reason why a Rowan County Sheriff's Deputy would be paying him a visit. When he arrived at his office, Duncan found the deputy standing in the middle of the room, looking totally ill at ease.

As Duncan entered the room, the deputy turned in his direction. "Are you Duncan MacLeod?" At Duncan's affirmative answer, the deputy identified himself as Deputy Michael Haber. "Do you know a young woman named Amber Miller?"

"Yes, I do. Is there a problem?" MacLeod was becoming worried. Amber was supposed to be at school in Chicago. Why would a sheriff's deputy from eastern Kentucky be asking about her?

"Mr. MacLeod, I'm sorry. There's no easy way to say this, but there was an automobile accident on U. S. 62 about 10 miles from Morehead about an hour and a half ago. It appears that a cattle truck struck the car being driven by Ms. Miller. Apparently the truck ran a stop side and hit Ms. Miller's car on the driver's side. She's been taken to the St. Clair Medical Center. Last word I received was that she was in critical condition."

As Duncan absorbed the words being spoken by the deputy he sank down into his desk chair and sat there in shock. He had secretly hoped that this day would never come, but chances were Amber was about to become immortal. He had to get to the hospital. If she was going to die, he didn't want her to be alone. Besides, he would need to sneak her out of the morgue before

anyone had the chance to see her revive.

"Is there anything I can do, anyone I can contact for you?" Duncan looked up as Haber's question finally penetrated his thoughts.

Duncan started to say no, but he realized that his car was parked on the far end of campus. He wanted to get to the hospital, which was in the opposite direction from where his car was parked, as soon as possible. And he would need his car if the worst happened and he had to sneak Amber out of the hospital. \

His co-workers often joked about his penchant for parking in the faculty lot as far from Rader Hall as he could get. They tried to get to campus early enough to get one of the coveted parking spaces along University Boulevard or in one of the nearby faculty parking lots..

After retrieving the thunderbird, Duncan made it to the hospital in record time. Once there he was directed to the intensive care unit, where he was forced to wait for Amber's attending physician to answer her page. All the nurses would tell him was that Amber was in critical condition and that any further information would have to come from the doctor.

Ten minutes after he arrived, he was approached by a small woman wearing a lap coat and a stethoscope hanging around her neck. "Hello, I'm Dr. Rhea Linn. I understand you're here about Amber Miller."

"Yes, I'm Duncan MacLeod. I was her legal guardian for a while, and I'm still the closest thing she has to family. Can you tell me what's going on with her. I haven't been able to get any answers."

Dr. Linn gestured for Duncan to have a seat on a nearby couch. She sat down next to him. "I'm going to be straight with you, Mr. MacLeod. Amber sustained several severe injuries in the accident. Normally, we would transport someone in her condition to the University of Kentucky Chandler Medical Center in Lexington."

"Normally?"

"Unfortunately, Amber sustained severe brain trauma. She is currently on life support, and in my opinion, it is the only thing keeping her alive. All indications are that she is brain dead. I'm sorry."

Duncan slumped back against the couch and rubbed his hands over his face. After a moment he sat up and turned to Dr. Linn. "There's no hope then?" Dr. Linn shook her head. "I'm afraid not. You are more than welcome to request a second opinion if you would like. Come, I'll take you in to see her. Spend as much time with her as you like. Then I'll discuss our options with you."

He followed the doctor into a curtained-off cubicle only feet from the nurse's station. Only one bed was occupied. For a brief moment he wondered where Amber was, then he realized that she was the sole occupant of the intensive care unit. Nearly every inch of her body was either covered in bandages or bruises. Tubes and wires connected her body to a myriad of

machines. The only sounds in the room were the hiss of the breathing machine forcing oxygen into her battered body and the beeping of the other machines. This was no way for someone to live, even someone who was soon to become immortal.

Dr. Linn touched MacLeod on the arm to indicate that she was leaving him alone with Amber. He sat by her bedside, and took her hand in his own as tears began rolling down his face. Duncan sat at Amber's side for nearly an hour before returning to the nurse's station. Dr. Linn was there to meet him.

She invited him into the doctor's lounge just down the hallway. After pouring cups of coffee for both of them, she outlined his options. Duncan listened politely, but he saw no other choice. He would remove Amber from life support and allow her to die. Although he had hoped she would never have to face life as an Immortal, it was far better than the alternative of having to depend on machines for every breath that entered her body. He signed the orders and returned to hold Amber's hand as she was disconnected from the machines that had been keeping her alive.

Claiming that he needed a moment to get some air, Duncan made his way outside to his car. After moving the car to an alley behind the hospital he retrieved his duffel bag from the trunk. He always kept a pair of sweats, a tee-shirt and a pair of running shoes in his car in case he had the urge to go running. Duncan knew from past experience that Amber would need some

clothes when they made their way out of the morgue.

For the next four hours Duncan sat at Amber's bedside. As hard as it was, even knowing that Amber would be coming back to life, he couldn't image holding this vigil for a mortal. In the back of his mind he was thankful that Tessa had died a quick death. He didn't know if he could have dealt with it if she had lingered.

After the inevitable finally happened and Amber died, Duncan made his way through the quiet corridors to the morgue in the hospital's basement. He couldn't feel the presence of another immortal, so he knew that Amber had not yet revived. He located the refrigerated metal drawer containing her body and slid the shelf out. After digging the clothing out of the bag he quickly dressed her, not pausing to consider how embarrassed the young woman would be if she ever learned about it. Then, wrapping her in his coat, he placed her over his shoulder and slipped from the morgue and made his way to his car.

They were half way to Duncan's cabin when Amber revived. As soon as he heard the gasp of air filling empty lungs he pulled the thunderbird to a stop along the side of the two-lane country road, and waited. In a matter of minutes, Amber had returned fully to the land of the living. As she sat up in the back seat, she cradled her head in her hands.

"Welcome back."

She looked up and saw Duncan sitting at an angle in the front seat, looking at her. "What am I doing here? Last thing I remember I was on my way to Morehead to visit you." She wanted to say something else. But even in her present state, she didn't think Duncan would approve of the expletives that were running through her head.

"You were in a automobile accident. A cattle truck ran a stop sign and plowed into your car."

Amber looked at Duncan like he had lost his mind. "Wait a minute. If I was in an accident, why am I not at the hospital? And don't tell me I was treated and released. Damn, my head is killing me." The truth of situation finally dawned on her. "I died, didn't I? I'm like you." Duncan nodded. "How long have you known?"

Duncan turned around and started the car. He didn't want to draw attention from anyone who might happen to pass by. The general neighborliness of the people who lived in the area would cause a curious passerby to stop and offer to help. "I knew you would one day become Immortal from the minute you bumped into me in front of the gallery."

Amber leaned back in the seat, desperately trying to assimilate the information she had just learned. She knew all about Immortals. Living with Duncan had necessitated that. She even knew a little about the Game. But to find out that she would now be living it, it was just too much to accept.

Duncan made no attempt to breach the silence that reigned during the remainder of the drive to the cabin. He suspected he knew the thoughts that were racing through Amber's mind. She would need time to accept that she was now an Immortal before he began teaching her exactly what that meant. As with Richie, all those many years before, she already knew bits and pieces of what she had to learn. Now Duncan just needed to fill in the gaps and prepare her for the fight of her life.

The Thunderbird rocked slightly as it turned off the paved road onto the gravel drive that led to MacLeod's cabin overlooking Cave Run Lake. They were a hundred feet or so from the cabin itself when Duncan heard Amber gasp in pain nearly at the exact same minute he felt the presence of another Immortal course down his spine.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Duncan parked the car in its usual spot. After ordering Amber to remain in the car, he went to investigate the identity of their unexpected guest. He pulled his katana from the inside of his ankle-length duster and carefully approached the cabin. The front door swung open at his touch. Holding the centuries-old sword in a defensive position in front of his body he entered the front room. Once inside, he came to an abrupt halt. Sitting before the hearth in Duncan's favorite rocking chair was the world's oldest living Immortal.

"Methos," he said with a note of exasperation in his voice as he lowered his sword to his side. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Methos sat his beer bottle aside and rose to greet the Highlander. "What ever happened to 'Methos, it's good to see you?' "

The sudden sensation of the presence of another immortal and a noise in the doorway drew the attention of both men. They turned as one and saw Amber standing in the doorway. She was leaning against the doorjamb. The heel of one hand was pressed against her temple and the other was grasping the door in an effort to hold herself upright. She looked like she was going to become sick at any moment. The sensation soon eased to a bearable level, and she entered the room.

Duncan moved to stand in front of her, blocking her path with his body. "I thought I told you to stay in the car."

Over the years, Amber had learned when to be really concerned about Duncan's mood. Right now, he was only slightly miffed. She really didn't have anything to worry about. "Yes, you did. But I didn't hear any clashing swords, so I thought it was safe enough for me to come inside."

Duncan just glared at her for a moment before relenting. "We're not going to start this again, especially now. You're going to have to do what I tell you."

Amber saluted Duncan. "Yes, sir. I understand, sir. Will do, sir."

Duncan's glare deepened. He obviously did not appreciate her humor at the moment. However, now was not a good time to call her on it, so he moved aside to allow her to enter the room.

Methos came forward to be introduced. It wasn't until then that Duncan had realized that it had been several years since they'd seen each other, and Duncan had no idea what name Methos was using.

"Amber Miller, this is..."

Methos stepped around Duncan and held his hand out to Amber. "I'm Adam Richards. Duncan and I are old friends."

Amber glanced curiously at Duncan. She hadn't missed his hesitation in introducing his friend. Something was going on, and she wasn't sure she really wanted to know what it was.

"Hi, Adam, it's nice to meet you." As soon as Amber shook hands with Methos, she knew he was immortal as well, and that he was the source of the discomfort she had felt when they had neared the cabin. She tucked that little bit of information away for future reference. She would definitely need to ask Duncan about that later.

Duncan could see a question burning in Methos's eyes, so he suggested that Amber make use of the shower to get cleaned up. "Help yourself to some clean clothes out of my closet. You'll have to make due until I can take you shopping or until the police release your things. Although, I doubt anything you had packed will be fit to wear. You'll also need to have your roommate

ship the rest of your stuff down here." Amber's protest that she fully intended to return to school was quickly quashed with Duncan's brusque command that they would talk about it later.

Amber had no sooner left the room than Duncan turned to Methos. "Well?"

Methos, who had returned to his bottle of beer, just glanced up at the Highlander. "Well, what?"

Duncan was in no mood for Methos's games. "You know damn well what I'm talking about. You're dying to ask me something. Out with it."

Methos swallowed the last of his beer in one gulp and placed the empty bottle on the hearth. "All right, if you insist. I'm just a little surprised that after what happened with Richie you'd take on another student. How long have you known her?"

Duncan retreated into the kitchen and grabbed a beer from the refrigerator. He took advantage of the brief respite from Methos' knowing gaze to gather his thoughts.

Returning to the living room, he took a long pull from the bottle before continuing. "I met her when I settled down near Chicago a few years after the incident with O'Rourke. She was sixteen and living on the streets. She tried to steal my wallet. Instead of pressing charges, I took her in, gave her a job and made sure she finished school. Right now she's a student at the University of Chicago. Apparently, she decided to pay me a surprise visit, but she was involved in an automobile accident before she got here." He left the fact that she had become immortal as the result of that accident unsaid.

"Bloody, stubborn Scot You'll never learn, will you." Methos' words were said so quietly that Duncan nearly missed them. His defenses immediately went up. He moved to stand over Methos, who was still seated in the rocking chair. His grip on the beer bottle tightened until his knuckles turned white.

"Just what the hell did you mean by that?"

Methos stood and shoved Duncan out of the way. He knew from vast experience that when dealing with an increasingly angry Highlander, it was much better to be on his feet and at eye level than sitting down where the Scotsman could use his intimidating presence to his advantage. That was the only concession he made to MacLeod's ire.

"I was just wondering if you were doing this for Amber, or if you were doing this for yourself?"

Duncan was momentarily stunned. He'd asked himself the same question numerous times over the last several years, but to have someone else actually ask it out loud was a totally different matter. Worse yet, he really wasn't sure what the answer was. Was his helping Amber really a subconscious effort at making up for taking Richie's head, or was he doing it for the sole purpose of ensuring that a new immortal had a chance in the Game?

He moved to stare out the front window into the surrounding forest as if hoping to find the answers to his questions in the trees. "I really don't know. Does it really matter now? Amber is immortal. She has to be taught what that means."

Methos moved to stand beside his friend. "You're right, she does need to be taught what being an Immortal is all about. But, I also think you need to examine your motives as to whether or not you're doing this for the right reasons. I also think you need to consider whether or not you're too close to the situation to be an effective teacher."

MacLeod turned to glare at Methos. "I'm going to be her teacher. I actually started her training years ago." Duncan merely sighed at Methos' skeptical look. "Maybe I am too close to the situation, but personally, I prefer to be her teacher. Besides, I really don't think Amber will want it any other way."

Both men stopped and turned toward the doorway when they felt the presence of another Immortal. "Amber won't want what any other way?"

Methos found his voice first. "Duncan here thinks you won't be willing to accept anyone but him as your teacher."

Amber came into the room. She was dressed in a pair of old blue jeans and a nearly threadbare sweatshirt. She indicated her clothing with a wave of her hand. "I discovered a few things I'd left behind during my last visit. Now, Duncan, what is Adam talking about?"

Duncan crossed the floor and took Amber by the arm to guide her to a chair by the window. "You need someone to teach you about your immortality. I think I should do it, but Adam thinks I may be too close to the situation to be effective."

Amber just stared at Duncan for several tense seconds. "What makes you think I'd want someone else. After all, you saved my life, Duncan. I don't want to even imagine what would have happened to me if you hadn't taken me in. If I could trust you then, I think I can definitely trust you to protect me and teach me what I need to know now. Don't you?"

She moved forward to wrap her arms around his torso in a hug. It had taken her a while, but she'd learned to cherish the comfort of his hug. Amber really needed one now. Everything was starting to be a bit overwhelming. "Besides," she said as she stepped back a moment later, "I have a feeling you started teaching me this stuff years ago."

Duncan nodded in response. He was secretly relieved that she trusted him enough to become his student. Methos had been right about one thing. He still doubted himself at times like these. Until Amber had stated that she wanted him to be her teacher, Duncan hadn't really been sure that he was prepared for such an undertaking. Now he didn't want to have it any other way. "Now that we have that settled, let's get dinner started. I don't know about you, but I'm starving."

After the three Immortals had eaten dinner, the table was cleared and the dishes were washed, it was time to get down to business. They continued to sit around the kitchen table, engaging in small talk.

Amber it was now or never. "Okay, guys, I've waited long enough. When are you going to reveal all the secrets about immortality? Or do I have to wait until I'm challenged before you tell me I'm doing something wrong?"

"Yeah, Teach, when are you going to impart all the wisdom of immortality?" Methos's comment earned one of Duncan's most intimidating glares. But, over the years, the world's oldest living Immortal had learned that a glaring Duncan MacLeod was really nothing to be concerned about. It was when Duncan was deadly calm and no expression showed on his usually expressive face that one had to be wary. Methos shrugged his shoulders and settled back in his chair. "Just thought I'd ask," he said, amusement clear in his voice. "After all, I can give the Immortality 101 lesson if you're not up to it."

Duncan leaned back in his chair and made himself comfortable. Turning to Amber, he said, "you already know quite a bit about immortality. After you found out what I am, I didn't attempt to hide anything about my life from you. You know about the ability to sense the presence of another Immortal. Pay attention to that, it can save your life. You also know that Immortals battle each other in combat to the death, with the winner taking the loser's head."

Amber nodded. She remembered all too well learning about that rule. Seeing a man being decapitated wasn't something one was bound to forget.

Duncan nodded and continued, "the main rule that we live by is that there can be only one." Duncan paused for a moment to gather his thoughts and to give Amber time to digest what he had just said. "What I haven't told you is that once a challenge has been issued, no one can interfere. The battle must be one on one and without witnesses. You may come across Immortals that don't strictly adhere to these rules. They may cheat in order to win, so you must always be prepared. More importantly, we can never fight another Immortal on holy ground. Holy ground is any place that has ever been held as sacred by any group of people. No Immortal anywhere will ever break that rule."

"Okay, I understand the rules. I also understand that I'll be learning more about how to use a sword than I ever wanted to know. But earlier you said something about having my roommate ship my stuff down here. Why?"

Duncan glanced at Methos for help, but only received a questioning look from his friend. "Until I'm satisfied that you can take care of yourself against any threat that might come along, you will be staying here with me."

Amber was definitely not happy with that answer. "What about school? Nobody there knows that I was killed in that car wreck. I could return to classes like nothing's happened. I have a month or so before I have to be back, you can teach me what I need to know in that time."

Duncan reached across the table and took Amber's hand in his own. "I'm sorry, but a month isn't enough time. It may take several months, or even years, until you're proficient enough with a sword to go off on your own, depending on how well you kept up with the martial arts and sword lessons I gave you when you were younger. Until then, you are staying here, where I can protect you. If you're worried about finishing school, you can enroll here. Morehead has an excellent psychology program."

Amber pulled her hand from Duncan's and rose to look out of the bank of windows that made up the back wall of the kitchen. She could see the waters of Cave Run Lake glittering in the setting sun. "I don't want to have to give up my life. Nobody in Chicago knows I've died. If anything, I'd need to be more careful here. After all, this is where the accident happened.

This town is so small, I don't see how I could keep from running into people who think I'm dead."

Methos had been quietly sitting back, observing the conversation. "I think I might have a solution." Both heads turned in his direction. "Amber's right. This town is too small. She's very likely to run into someone who saw her dead." When Duncan stepped forward, Methos raised a hand to forestall his argument. "At the same time, Duncan also has a point. Amber, you can't learn what you'll need to survive on your own in just a few weeks."

"So, what's your solution?"

"Me."

Amber turned around to look at him. "What do you mean?"

Methos sat back, a Cheshire Cat grin on his face. "Duncan, Amber can stay here as your student until school starts again in a month. Then Amber can return to school as if nothing had happened, and I will pick up where you left off."

He laughed at the confused expressions worn by both Duncan and Amber. "Duncan, you never asked what I've been up to recently. Apparently, I've taken a page from your book. I've taught ancient languages at the University of Chicago for the last two years."

Duncan laughed, enjoying the humor of the situation. "It's perfect."

Amber sat back down at the table. "I guess I don't have a choice. If I want to return to school, I'm going to have to do it your way." She pinned Duncan with a look she had perfected after being on the receiving end of his piercing glares for the last several years. "Why is it, Duncan, that I'm now an adult, supposedly living on my own, but you still manage to control my life?"

* * *

TWACK! The flat of Duncan's sword landed heavily against Amber's right shoulder. "I told you to keep your sword up. You can't expect to be able to block your opponent's moves if your sword is hanging down at your knees."

Amber backed off and rubbed her sore shoulder. It wasn't the first time that day that Duncan had slapped her with his sword to prove a point. It was a good thing she healed rather quickly, or she would be one large walking bruise. She was also exhausted. They had been training with the swords for over an hour. Before that, they'd taken a jog around the lake and had done some martial arts exercises. She was ready to drop. Amber couldn't quite understand why Duncan was being so ruthless about her training.

"That's it, I've had enough. Maybe I wouldn't have a problem keeping my sword up if I weren't so exhausted. I'm finished for the day." She started to walk past Duncan and into the cabin.

Duncan grabbed her arm as she passed. He swung her around to face him and held the sharp edge of his katana against her neck. "When you face another Immortal in the Game they're not going to care that you're too exhausted to hold your sword up. They'll take advantage of it, and you'll lose your head." A trickle of blood moved slowly down her neck from where the sharp blade nicked her skin.

Wary of the sword pressed up against her neck, Amber unsuccessfully attempted to pull away from Duncan's grasp. "Yeah, but I won't be expected to be able to engage in an all out sword battle after being put through a marathon work out session. Give me a break already."

Methos had been sitting on the deck watching student and teacher work out in the yard between the cabin and the lake. He thought Duncan was pushing Amber too hard. It was almost as if Duncan hoped to teach the girl several months' worth of lessons in only a few weeks. He admitted that he had tended to be rough on his students, but what Duncan was putting Amber through was a little much.

As he watched Duncan hold his sword against Amber's neck, Methos decided enough was enough. He left the deck and went to stand beside the two Immortals. He carefully pushed the katana away from Amber's neck. "I think you've proved your point, don't you? Amber, why don't you go take a shower or something? I need to talk to Duncan alone for a minute."

Methos remained silent until Amber had entered the house. Then he turned to Duncan, his face tense with anger. "What the hell do you think you're trying to accomplish here? Besides beating her into the ground, that is? She's not going to learn anything by you pushing her until she drops from sheer exhaustion."

Duncan moved to grab a towel from a nearby tree branch and wiped the sweat from his face. Even though the day was cool, he had pushed himself just as hard as Amber and had worked up quite a sweat. "I just want her ready. We have to fit months worth of lessons into weeks."

"Why? I thought we agreed that I would take over as her teacher when she returned to school. It's not as if she is going to be left totally defenseless and on her own. All you're going to succeed in doing is push her away. Is that what you want?"

Duncan tossed the towel in the direction of the deck. He hated it when Methos was right. Maybe at one time he would have wanted it that way, but time had a way of healing wounds. The last thing he wanted to do now was alienate Amber. Secretly he thought of her as the daughter he'd never had. He would have to ease up on her training and trust Methos to look after her in Chicago. "No, I don't want to push her away. I just want her ready."

Methos watched as Duncan walked toward the stairs leading to the deck. As the Scotsman mounted the steps, Methos stopped him with a single question. "Or is it that you don't trust me to keep her safe and teach her properly?"

Duncan just stared at his friend. Yes, they had had their ups and downs over the years, and he may not have liked what Methos had done in the past. But Methos was one of the few Immortals that Duncan would actually trust with his life, and the life of his student. He slowly turned to look at the world's oldest Immortal. They stared at each other for several seconds before Duncan turned away and continued up the stairs. "What do you think?"

Methos didn't get a chance to answer Duncan's question. Amber interrupted them. With a sudden burst of energy she came bouncing out onto the deck. Joe Dawson was following behind at a more sedate pace. "Look who I found wondering around the front of the house, someone to save me from you two."

It had been over a year since Duncan had seen his friend. He couldn't believe the changes that had taken place during that time. Joe's salt and pepper hair was now almost completely white. There were more lines on his face, and he was leaning heavier on his cane. Duncan wasn't sure how many of the changes to attribute to the rigors of the trip down and how many to attribute to the passage of time. There was no doubt about it, though. Joe was starting to get old.

Duncan rushed up the stairs and carefully pulled his friend into his embrace. "Joe, it's great to see you." He guided Joe to a seat on the deck and indicated to Amber to fetch drinks for everyone.

Joe couldn't contain his curiosity any longer. "What's going on here? I thought Amber was in Chicago."

"She was until about two weeks ago, when she decided to pay me a surprise visit. Apparently, Methos, here, had the same idea."

Amber delivered the drinks and retreated into the cabin to get cleaned up. Joe watched as she retrieved her sword from where it lay against the wall near the door. "And what's going on with the swords? Is she...?"

Methos looked toward Duncan with a questioning look on his face. He was interested in how the Scot was going to answer that.

"Yes, she's immortal. She was killed in an automobile accident on her way here. I'm starting her training, and then Methos is going to take over when they return to Chicago in a few weeks."

Joe, the ex-Watcher, was intrigued by this notion. Try as he might, he just couldn't keep out of Immortal business. "Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean, wouldn't interrupting training in the middle create problems. I'm sure you and Methos have different teaching styles. You certainly have different fighting styles."

Duncan patiently explained their arrangement and the reasoning behind it to his friend. "So, you can see, it's probably the best scenario for all involved. Amber really can't stay here. The area is too small. She's bound to be spotted and recognized by someone from the hospital. And, I don't want to leave my teaching post here to take her somewhere else. No one in Chicago knows about the accident, so there's really no reason why she can't return there. Especially since Methos will be there to finish her training. Besides, he's been around for over 5000 years, surely he's picked up a few teaching skills during that time."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

"Adam, I don't understand why I can't return to my apartment. I'm a big girl, and I can take care of myself," Amber demanded for the hundredth time in the month she had been living with Adam. She knew she was acting like a spoiled brat rather than the adult she was supposed to be, but she really didn't care. She wanted to return to her old way of life. She hadn't asked to become Immortal, and she was really beginning to despise the restrictions that preparing for that life was forcing on her.

Methos was tired of her constant whining. "Fine, go get your sword. If you can best me in a fair fight, I'll let you move back to your apartment. If not, you stay here until I say you're ready to leave, and I don't hear another word about it. Deal?" He would make damned sure she lost. While her skills with a sword had improved greatly under Duncan's tutelage, Amber still had a lot to learn. So far, he had been pretty easy on her, but that was about to change.

Amber returned with her sword a few minutes later. The cocky expression on her face revealed her thoughts that she would win the contest easily.

The fight was short, but brutal. Methos held nothing back. It was all Amber could do to defend herself against the onslaught of his sword, and she found herself quickly tiring. It was only minutes before her feet slipped out from underneath her and she felt Methos's sword penetrate her side. Her last conscious thought was that maybe the old man was right.

Half an hour or so later she gasped at the painful sensation of oxygen filling dead lungs. She pushed herself up to lean on her elbows. Adam was sitting on the floor nearby, both swords lying at his side.

"Lesson number one, always listen to your teacher. Duncan told you that, and I told you that. Maybe now you will listen." Methos moved to his feet and offered Amber a hand up. "Aare you ready to get serious about learning to defend yourself?"

Amber nodded. She was definitely not ready to face life as an Immortal on her own.

"Good. Things are about to change around here. I've been too easy on you." Methos handed Amber her sword. "Beginning tomorrow we will adhere to a strict work-out schedule that will involve not only sword training, but will include strength and endurance training as well. You may find that you had it easy under Duncan compared to what I will put you through. But, when I'm finished with you, you will be able to meet any challenge put to you."

* * *

One night, about two months after their confrontation, Amber decided enough was enough. Between her classes and the training schedule set by Methos, Amber had very little free time. It seemed to her that she was always either studying or sweating. Adam had been right. If she had thought Duncan a tough instructor, he didn't even hold a candle to Adam. Privately, she had come to think of him as her torturer rather than her teacher. That particular night, Adam was teaching a night class, and she was supposed to be working on her sword technique. Instead, she opted to go to a fraternity party she had heard about earlier in the day.

Methos returned home to an empty house. He grew increasingly concerned about Amber's safety until he found the note she had left on the refrigerator. Then he grew angry. He had stressed time and time again the importance of working on her technique. But instead of following his instructions, she had taken off on her own to go to a party. He was tempted to call Joe to see if the former Watcher could call in some favors to find out where Amber had gone. Methos quickly vetoed the idea since he wasn't even sure if a Watcher had been assigned to Amber and settled down to wait.

The longer Methos sat and brooded, the angrier he became. By the time Amber returned home at 2:00 in the morning he had worked himself up to a full rage.

As soon as he heard footsteps on the porch outside the front door, Methos retrieved his sword and moved to stand in the shadows of the entry alcove. He watched in silence as Amber let herself in the door and turned to lock it. When she turned back around to enter the room, she came neck to blade with Methos's sword.

Holding the edge of his sword against her neck, Methos stepped into the dim light seeping through the side windows from the streetlight outside. " It seems that you are due another lesson about keeping your head attached to your shoulders." Methos's voice was the coldest Amber had ever heard.

She tried to step back away from the sword at her neck, but came up against the heavy wooden door. She was completely at the mercy of her teacher, and she didn't like the feeling.

Teacher and student stood frozen for several moments before Methos lowered his sword and stepped away. "Go to bed. We'll discuss this in the morning."

Amber felt a sense of déjà vu. The last time anyone had spoken those words to her, she had broken curfew, yet again, and had arrived home stoned, only to find MacLeod waiting for her. Their discussion the next morning had resulted in a spanking when she pushed the Highlander's temper a little too far. She was bound and determined that history wasn't going to repeat itself this time.

Amber didn't get much sleep that night and was already in the kitchen the next morning when Methos wandered in. He had never been a morning person, and this morning he was especially bleary-eyed. As he crossed the room to the coffeepot, he shot Amber a look that clearly warned her not to speak to him.

After his second cup of coffee, Methos felt almost human again. "I guess it's time for our discussion."

Amber wasn't not quite sure she was ready was ready for this.

Methos gestured for her to take a seat across from him at the kitchen table. They sat there looking at each other in silence for several minutes. Finally, Amber couldn't stand it any longer and broke the silence. "Okay, lecture me, yell at me, tell how stupid I was to go off on my own, but just don't sit there!"

"Fine. You were incredibly stupid to go off on your own. You've improved greatly, but you're still not ready to face a challenge." Methos was just warming up. "Do you have any idea how dangerous it could have been if you'd met up with another Immortal last night, especially one that was headhunting? You wouldn't be sitting here this morning, and I would have to explain to MacLeod why I let his student lose her head." Methos pinned her with a look that rivaled some of MacLeod's deadliest glares. "Believe me, the boy scout wouldn't have taken it very well. Was that risk worth it just to go to a fraternity party?"

Amber wondered by Adam had called Duncan "the boy scout," but decided now wasn't the time to pursue it. "Yes, Adam, it was." Amber leaned forward to brace her hands on the table and looked Methos in the eye. "I had to get away from here for a while. All I've done for the last few months is go to class, study and practice sword fighting. You can't tell me that in all your I don't know how many years, you haven't had a moment here or there where you absolutely had to forget about who you were and what you were doing, just for a little while."

Amber's comment hit home. Yes, Methos had had several moments like that, especially toward the end of his time with the Horsemen. He simply nodded. "Fine, we'll ignore last night's episode. In about a month or so, we'll see about altering your workout schedule." He stood up to leave. "Until then, I expect you to adhere to the routine I set out for you. There is a reason I'm the teacher and you're the student. Is that understood?"

* * *

The spring and summer came and went. Amber began her final year at the University of Chicago, and Methos determined that her skills with a sword had improved to the point that he felt she would be safe living on her own. However, they still met for daily training sessions.

One day during the middle of October, Methos decided to pay Amber a visit. When he arrived at Amber's apartment Methos found the door standing open. He could not feel the presence of another Immortal and knew the apartment was empty. Still, he instinctively placed his hand on the pummel of the sword hidden in the inside of his long coat. He edged into the room, being careful not to touch anything. Just as he feared, the inside of the apartment was completely trashed. The furniture in the living room had been slashed and the stuffing had been flung everywhere. The end tables and coffee table had been over turned and legs and been broken off. Methos wandered through the apartment into the bedroom, and what he found there terrified him. The contents of the dresser drawers had been dumped on the floor and the drawers themselves smashed. The bedclothes had been ripped from the mattress. Most disturbing of all, there was a large bloodstain in the middle of the mattress. He had no doubt that Amber had been taken.

After calling the police to report the crime, Methos placed a call to Duncan MacLeod, only to be told by MacLeod's secretary that the Highlander was in class. After leaving a message to call him back, Methos swore viciously and fluently in several ancient and dead languages. He called the secretary at the languages department at the University of Chicago to report that his classes would be cancelled for that day.

MacLeod returned Methos' call while the old man was still waiting for the police to arrive. Once he got over his initial anger that Methos had let something happen to Amber, MacLeod promised to be there before the end of the day.

By the time Methos ended his conversation with MacLeod, the police had arrived. They spent the next three hours combing the apartment and grilling Methos for information. Finally satisfied that he knew nothing beyond what he was telling them, the police left Methos alone with his thoughts. Had he done something to endanger Amber? Had he allowed her to move out too soon? Had he not kept a close enough eye on her? In his opinion, MacLeod had been right to be angry.

Duncan arrived in Chicago around nine o'clock that night. He found Methos at home, drowning his sorrows in a bottle of beer. From the number of empty bottles sitting around, the old man had been at it a while. Methos was so drunk that he hadn't even moved toward his sword when the presence of another Immortal washed over him.

MacLeod couldn't remember ever seeing Methos in such a bad state, not even when he was grieving over Alexa. It took him quite a while to get the old man sober enough to talk. Then the main topic of his drunken ravings was that he'd let Amber down.

"I didn't protect her. I should have been there to protect her. I thought she was ready to be on her own. I should have known better. I let her down. Now she's probably dead, and it's my fault. Why don't you just take my head now and get it over with."

Duncan couldn't stand to see his old friend in such a state. After getting over his initial anger, he really didn't blame Methos for what had happened to Amber. "Look, we don't know yet what's happened to her. She's probably just fine. We don't even know if she's been taken. She may have run and hidden somewhere. If it was a mortal, chances are whoever it is doesn't know how to kill her forever." He left unsaid that if Hunters had taken her, they would definitely know how to put a permanent end to her life. "And if it's another Immortal, she can hold her own against anyone. You've said so yourself." He didn't know if he was attempting to convince himself or Methos that Amber would be okay. Even if she survived physically, would she survive mentally or emotionally?

Bright and early the next morning the two Immortals presented themselves at the police station to talk to the detective handling the case. Detective Roberts ushered them into his office. After closing the door behind his guests, Roberts crossed to the desk and sat down behind it. "Now, what can I do for you gentlemen?"

Duncan spoke before Methos. "We're here about Amber Miller. We want to know what's going on in her case."

Roberts looked first at MacLeod and then at Methos. "Mr. Richards, I recognize you from the young lady's apartment, but, Mister, I have no idea who you are."

"My name is Duncan MacLeod, and I'm Amber Miller's uncle," he said, referencing the relationship he had established when he had taken her in. "I was also her legal guardian. What can you tell us about her case?"

Roberts shuffled through the papers covering his desk until he came up a file folder bearing Amber's name and case number. He opened the file and shifted through the papers, oblivious to the watchful eyes of the two Immortals. "At this point there's really nothing I can tell you. There were obviously signs of forced entry and kidnapping, but you already know that. We found a few fingerprints, but we're still trying to find a match for them. There was also some trace evidence that we've sent to the lab. We'll keep you posted if anything comes up."

"You do that." MacLeod exchanged a look with Methos, and before Roberts could escort the two men from his office they were leaving on their own. Just as he stepped through the door, Methos turned back and pierced Roberts with a look that clearly stated he meant business. "We'll definitely be in touch."

The two Immortals were silent until they reached the car. Once inside, MacLeod could no longer restrain his temper. "That detective was lying through his teeth. He knows what has happened to Amber, but for some reason he's not telling us." He glanced over at Methos, who was sitting quietly in the passenger seat listening to the Highlander's tirade. Duncan slammed his closed fist against the steering wheel. "How can you sit there so calmly?"

"Relax, MacLeod, or have you forgotten all of your computer skills? Yes, Roberts was lying to us. But I fully intend to hack into the police department's computers and find out what he's lying about. I'm also going to give Joe a call and see if he can use any of his remaining contacts with the Watchers to find out about our Detective Roberts."

Duncan shot Methos a scathing glance while he waited his turn to pull into traffic. "Why are you involving Joe? Roberts wasn't wearing a Watcher tattoo. That was the first thing I looked for."

"I'm surprised you don't already know." Methos went on to explain that the Watchers Organization had stopped using the tattoo several years before. The tattoo made them too easily recognizable by the Immortals they were supposed to be keeping tabs on. The older Watchers who already sported the tattoos continued to wear them, but new recruits weren't stamped with the age-old symbol. Instead, a modified symbol was tattooed onto the index finger of the left hand. The symbol was then hidden with a broad-banded ring. "Did you happen to notice the ring Roberts was wearing on his left index finger? Definitely not police issue."

Four hours later, Duncan and Methos were huddled around the computer in Methos's home office. Methos's response to Duncan's comment about the array of computer equipment owned by the old man was that every man needed his hobbies. Now Methos was diligently putting his hobby to the test by hacking into the Chicago Police Department's main computer system. Duncan felt like a fifth wheel, standing around doing nothing.

He had wandered over to stare out the window when he heard Methos' exclamation of triumph. He hurried over to the desk and watched as Methos navigated his way through the Chicago Police Department's computer until he found the file containing the information about Amber's case.

Both Immortals became enraged as they read the information they found there. Detective Roberts had, without a doubt, been lying through his teeth. The fingerprints found in Amber's apartment had been positively identified as belonging to one Samuel Bellows, an Immortal well known for hunting those new to the Game. The file also contained a last known address for Bellows. Duncan and Methos immediately began planning a strategy for mounting a rescue operation.

The ringing of Duncan's cellular phone interrupted an argument between the two Immortals over who was entitled to take Bellows' head if he had harmed Amber. One of Joe's contacts within the Watcher Organization had confirmed that Detective Andrew Roberts was, in fact, a Watcher. He was also a member of a splinter group similar to the Hunters. While Roberts wouldn't actively go after Immortals, he wasn't going to interfere in Immortal business, especially if that Immortal business resulted in as many as three less Immortals walking around on Earth. The good news was that there had been no reports of any Quickenings in the area. That meant there was a good possibility that Amber was still alive.

Deciding to take care of Roberts after they handled Bellows, Methos and Duncan headed for the door. They planned to case Bellows's last known address in an attempt to locate the other Immortal and follow him to where ever Amber was being held. They came up short when they felt the presence of another Immortal. Drawing their swords, they took up positions on either side of the front door. Seconds later, it opened to reveal Amber.

She was quickly pulled into the room and into the embraces of the worried men. It was several minutes before Methos noticed that she was covered in blood, bringing a virtual chorus of questions raining down on her. She held up her hands and demanded silence. "I can't understand you when you shout questions at me like that. Please, let me get cleaned up, then I'll answer your questions, one at a time." Without giving the men a chance to reply, Amber left the group and headed straight for her old bedroom.

Twenty minutes later, she reappeared, showered and dressed in clothes that she had left behind when she moved out. Her hair was still wet and hung limply around her shoulders. Duncan immediately demanded to know what had happened.

Amber ignored him as she moved into the kitchen and helped herself to a bottle from Methos's stash of beer. She returned to the living room to find the Highlander glaring at her. Deciding she's tested his patience long enough, she sat down on the couch, motioned for the other Immortals to sit down as well.

She took a long drink from the beer bottle before beginning her story. "I had just come in from class. I felt the presence of another Immortal as soon as I entered my apartment building. I was expecting Adam, so I wasn't concerned. I just figured you'd gotten there early," she said, looking over at Methos. "It wasn't until I let myself into my apartment that I knew it wasn't him. I barely managed to pull my sword before this guy attacked me. The fight led us into the bedroom, and he stabbed me through the side after I fell over the bed. I thought I was going to lose my head then and there." She paused and took a shuddering breath. "But, I woke up tied to a bed in a strange room. I immediately realized that there was another Immortal in the room. He introduced himself as Samuel Bellows and told me he was going to take my head, as he so loved the Quickenings of young Immortals. But first we were going to have a little fun."

Amber shuddered, and Duncan moved to sit beside her. He draped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. She leaned into him, taking comfort from his warm presence. He glanced at Methos. The two men silently communicated their anger over what they expected to hear.

"He didn't do anything right then," Amber stated. She took a drink of beer in an effort to settle her nerves. Somehow, talking about what had happened was much harder than having lived it. "Bellows told me in detail what he planned to do to me. Before he left the room, he said it would so much better after I had thought about it for a while."

Amber went on to tell how she had found a sharp edge where the wooden bed frame had been splintered and sawed her ropes loose. Bellows had left her sword lying in plain sight on a corner table. Lying beside it was a small dagger. "I grabbed the dagger and hid it underneath my pillow. When he came back into the room, he thought I was still tied up. He leaned over me and started unfastening my shirt." She shook visibly as she related how she had surprised him by pulling the dagger out from under the pillow and stabbing him. "I'd aimed for his heart, but he had moved at the last minute. The knife entered Bellows' shoulder instead."

"I was able to shove him aside and scramble off the bed. I had just reached my sword when he came after me. We fought, and I thought I was going to die. But he slipped, and I managed to run my sword through one of his lungs. I was about to take his head when I heard sirens outside. I left him lying in a pool of his own blood and ran. I ended up here."

Methos sat quietly in an easy chair across from the couch. When the full impact of Amber's story sank in, he couldn't keep his thoughts to himself. "I'll take his head with my bare hands."

Duncan held up his hand to forestall the older Immortal. "I think you're getting ahead of yourself. First of all, we don't even know where to find Bellows. And second, I don't know about you, but I think Amber has a bigger claim on his head than we do."

The Immortals talked late into the night, making plans on how best to go about hunting Bellows. Methos put his computer hacking skills to use once again and broke into the Watcher computer system. According to Bellow's Watcher's last report, the Immortal was living in a warehouse on the east side of town.

Early the next morning, the group of three Immortals arrived at the warehouse. Amber identified it as the location where she had been held. As they approached the large building, they felt the presence of another Immortal. The night before they had finally agreed that whoever found Bellows first would be the one to take his head. Each was determined to be that one.

Amber, Duncan and Methos entered the warehouse and split up. As luck would have it, Amber was the first to stumble across their quarry. She located Bellows in a bedroom area. He was stuffing clothing into a bag. His sword was lying on the bed next to the bag. He quickly turned when he felt the presence in the doorway.

"So, we meet again. Did you come back to have some fun before I take your head?" He eyed the sword Amber held in a ready position.

"Oh, I'm going to have some fun all right. I don't know how much fun it will be for you, though." Amber circled Bellows, leading him out into a larger common area. She patiently waited for Bellows to make the first move.

"Well? Are you afraid that a mere slip of a girl will beat you and take your head?" Amber didn't have long to wait. Her taunt enraged Bellows. He charged Amber with his sword held above his head in anticipation of a powerful downward stroke to Amber's neck and shoulders. Amber waited to the last second and stepped out of Bellow's path. Her sword leaving a deep cut across his mid-section.

"You bitch! I'll teach you a lesson you'll never forget!" Bellows swung his sword toward Amber. She moved to defend herself, but his attack stopped short of its intended target and swung without warning into her exposed shoulder.

The sound of clanging steel brought Duncan and Methos running. They entered the large room from opposite sides and stood watching the lethal dance playing itself out before them. Attack after attack rained down on Amber from Bellows's sword. Hampered as she was, Amber managed to defend against each attack, not giving Bellows the opportunity to inflict any further wounds.

Suddenly the fight turned. No one would later be able to describe how, but it was Amber who was on the attack. Her sword moved in and out of Bellows's defenses like a striking snake. Blood seeped down his torso from the numerous cuts. In a move almost too fast to follow, Amber spun on her heel and swung the blade of her sword with all of her strength. She was sickened at the feel of the blade slicing through the tissue and bone of Bellows's neck. Before she had time to react the Quickening enveloped her.

The energy seemed to first surround her then invade every cell of her body. She had never felt such pleasure, or such pain. She was peripherally aware of the sound of exploding windows and light fixtures. As quickly has it had started, the flow of energy ceased. Amber sagged to the floor, exhausted.

Duncan and Methos quickly moved to Amber's side. "Why didn't you tell me a Quickening was like that?"

Methos just laughed as he helped his student to her feet while Duncan retrieved the swords. "It was something you had to experience for yourself. How do you put an experience like that into words?"

They were less than a mile from the warehouse when Amber demanded that Duncan stop the car. He had barely pulled to the side of the road before Amber was out of the car, vomiting into the nearby gutter. Methos went after her. He held her head until the spasms stopped racking her body then helped her back to the vehicle. He climbed into the back seat with her and cradled her as one would a sick child. The remainder of the trip to Methos's house was made in silence.

Amber was embarrassed by her reaction to the day's events. As soon as the car pulled to a stop in the driveway, she let herself into the house and made her way straight to the bathroom. The men just stared after her. Methos no longer remembered his first Quickening. He had nothing to which he could relate Amber's reaction. MacLeod, on the other hand, vividly remembered his first time and understood. Still, he was worried about Amber.

Several hours later, Amber emerged from the back of the house. Methos was in the process of fixing dinner when she entered the kitchen. He and Duncan were arguing over something when she entered the room.

"Okay, go ahead. Tell me how stupid that was." She stood in the doorway and crossed her arms over her chest.

Duncan left his seat at the table and moved to stand in front of her. "Everyone has a different reaction the first time they take someone's head. Not everyone enjoys killing. We're not supposed to." He cupped her chin in his large hand and forced her eyes to meet his. "There's nothing to be ashamed of. I promise you that no one here thinks any less of you because of what happened." Amber nodded and allowed herself to be drawn against Duncan's broad chest for a comforting hug.

The End.


End file.
